


Save The Souls Of The Girls And Boys

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: A - Freeform, F/F, F/M, I promise, M/M, Somehow, Tinder, also, also the only part where it's serious is the first sentence of chapter 1, angie was the cause of all this, i will make sure i'll make a special little chapter dedicated to them, if one person tells me about my spelling at all, junko rebels against monokuma, not me, this goes from serious to crackfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28276371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They do be stuck on a ship tho 😳And to be honest, this was all Angie's faultIf you wanna know some cool things that happen/appear in this story please look under this sentence----------------------------------👇A crying cornerThe girls make a list of the cutest boys (I'll have the list at the end note)Monomi and the Monokubs rebel against MonokumaChihiro is big brainIzuru is Junko's sugar daddyMonokuma bullies shuichi for having feelings for a girlAll three games are connected (but UDG is in a separate city ofc)The boys thinking that talking to girls will make them a simpTsumugi's ships that don't work out and by ships I mean character x characterThe Goblet will be featured
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Amami Rantaro, Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi (one-sided)), Celestia Ludenberg & Oma Kokichi, Enoshima Junko/Kamukura Izuru, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Shinguji Korekiyo/Yonaga Angie, other ships i'll add later bc im too lazy rn
Kudos: 11





	Save The Souls Of The Girls And Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah bitches I'm back, and I'm back with another banger

After they had turned to the Grand Piano it had shut tightly, Shuichi fell to his knees crying. Just then somebody had tapped Shuichi on his shoulder after he started crying, but before he had the chance to turn around and face the person they had joked “I guess you can say that was a  _ Grand  _ performance”. Shuichi turned around and faced Kokichi who was laughing hysterically. Everyone turned over to Kokichi and said in sync “Kokichi, what the fuck?”

“I mean come on it was f-” Kokichi was interrupted by Monokuma announcing “Ok children enough chitter chat-” Monokuma was interrupted by Kokichi “You dumbass ying yang bear, I didn’t finish my sentence” After that sentence the room was silent but you could occasionally hear a few chuckles, that was until the Monokubs burst into laughter. “I’m coming over you toe gobbler” Monokuma said, getting more and more angrier by each step he took. Kokichi took this time to crawl on Kaito’s back and hide inside his jacket.  Kaito instantly straightened up when Monokuma walked in the room. ** _(Ok so in this part I need you to imagine the end of that one SpongeBob movie when they get Neptune's crown, and Plankton gets ran over by everyone. But Plankton is Monokuma in this situation)_** Every student in Kaede’s execution room had trampled Monokuma.  Once everyone made it to the cafeteria Kirumi started serving everyone, nobody seemed to mind that they almost crushed the headmaster.

Monokuma marched to the cafeteria after mumbling “This is the last straw that the crotch goblin has pulled.” but as Monokuma entered the cafeteria he was met with an empty space.  **_Meanwhile in the dormitories_ ** Kaito was staring at Maki as she was rambling about him sneaking in her dorm just to call her Makiroll. “Kaito.” “Yes?” “Are you even paying attention” “Of course Makiroll” Maki stared at Kaito for a moment then grabbed her dorm room door handle and slammed it right in his face. Kaito sighed and walked back to his dorm while mumbling "Fine, I guess I'm not supposed to be nice.".

As Kaito went to the bathroom and did his business, he remembered something horrible.  _ Kokichi took this time to crawl on Kaito’s back and hide inside his jacket.  _ Kaito instantly zipped up his pants before he heard a sentence that still haunts him to this day “Nice cock bro” was bouncing around in Kaito’s head until he looked in the mirror and saw Kokichi with the widest grin in history of grins. “DUUUDE WHAT THE HELL???” Kaito threw the purple haired boy off his jacket. 

Angie walked down the hall to grab a midnight snack. Until she heard a voice grumble something along the lines of “What the hell was the passw-OH” Angie then heard some stone moving, as she peeked she saw Monokuma walk into a bright area. Angie quickly followed after Monokuma and found herself in another cafeteria.  


“Gosh Monokuma what the hell happened with you” Junko had said to Monokuma as she was scrolling through Tinder. “Well, some dumbass kids finally went to sleep after the ugly ass grape gremlin boy insulted me” Junko ignored what Monokuma had said and continued to scroll through tinder until she found a match. Mukuro glanced at Monokuma then stared at Junko’s phone. “Ew you disgusting rat, mind your business” Junko had practically yelled at Mukuro. “Wow that’s new” Mukuro had said amazed while backing up from Junko. Monokuma shrugged and left through another door. 

Then Angie decided to hide under a table once she heard an extremely deep voice announce “Damn I’m starving what are we gonna eat?” Once she had looked up she saw an absolute unit in a black jacket with a chain placed around his neck very loosely. “All you think about is shitting and fighting, I’m surprised you’re just now talking about food?” a slight smirk came across Fuyuhiko's face. “Man shut up, no wonder you have growth defects” Nekomaru had angrily said. Fuyuhiko blankly stared at Nekomaru and stormed to the table

As if this was some sort of ‘amazing luck’ everyone in that class had walked over to the table that Angie was hiding under.  “What the hell did I just kick?” Kazuichi said while looking under the table and saw Angie staring back at him. Angie and Kazuichi just had a staring contest until Peko asked “Kazuichi what happened?” Kazuichi looked back up to Peko and pointed at Angie “There’s a whole person down here.” As soon as he said that everyone looked under the table at Angie.

“Umm, Hello?” Angie responded with her voice mostly shaky. “Who the hell are you?” Fuyuhiko asked. “Yeah, and state your name and business!” Sonia said in a half angry voice. As Angie got out from under the table everyone grabbed some sort of weapon. “M-my name is Angie Yonaga, the Ultimate Artist.” Angie managed to say with all those weapons pointed at her. Sonia raised an eyebrow at her then repeated “State your business ‘Angie’ if that’s even your name”.

Angie was trying to remember why she was here and how she got here. She started to think and remember what exactly happened ‘I came in through a wall then I had hid under this tab-’ while Angie was thinking she was cut off by Monokuma yelling “Angie Yonaga what are you doing here? I thought you were in your dorm!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Just imagine the boys from every danganronpa game sings Treasure-By Bruno Mars| Just imagine 😩😩😩😩😩😩😩😩😩 
> 
> yuh get left on a cliff hanger


End file.
